


Overwhelming

by atari_writes



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I hate myself, NSFW, PWP, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, slight breathplay, super ooc, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: A smutty pwp with rough Frank





	Overwhelming

You gasp and squeeze your eyes shut, overwhelmed. Every sense was overloaded with Frank; the heavy sounds of his breathing near your ear, the thick smell of his aftershave, the taste of him still on your lips, the feeling of his solid body on top of you. He was everywhere, and your head was reeling. 

“Frank,” his name slips out as more of a groan, and he makes a deep sound and grinds his hips into yours, making you gasp at the feeling of his jeans biting into your bare thighs. The first thing he’d done after he’d tackled you to the bed was get you completely naked, but he’d only managed to get his shirt off before he’d jumped on top of you and got to work on taking you apart.

Frank nips your neck, then soothes the spot with his tongue, making you gasp and arch your body into him; your core needing friction, pressure, something.

You can feel Frank smile against your skin. “Show me what you need, baby girl.” His voice is low, deep and rough. 

You let a small whimper slip out, and dig your nails into his back to anchor yourself, to give you leverage to grind up onto the bulge in his jeans. “Please, Frank,” you widen your legs and dig your heels into the back of his thighs, trying to force him down into you. You know you’re soaking through his jeans from how wet you are, but you really couldn’t care less. The friction of his seam was so, so delicious, but you needed more. “Please, please.” Your voice is starting to get whiny and needy, but the pulsing, aching need between your legs is overwhelming everything else.

Frank pulls back just a bit, licks a line up the curve of your neck and stops, just next to your ear. Your body freezes in anticipation, all of you taut with arousal. Your shaky, shallow breaths are deafening in the silence, and you’re so focused on Frank’s mouth that you don’t notice his hands are off of your body until he has your wrists in his hands. He leans back and yanks your hands off of his back, then in one swift motion, pins them on the bed above your head and leans back down to suck on your neck. 

He slowly, so slowly, makes his way back up to your ear, keeping both your wrists in one of his hands. He pushes his hips into yours again, letting out a low groan into your ear, making you bite your tongue and arch into him. 

“You gonna be a good girl for me, baby?” He almost growls the question in your ear, and you know he’s fighting hard to control himself, to hold back until he knows you’re good. 

And shit, are you good.

You whimper and nod frantically, digging your heels into him.

He grunts and reaches between your bodies to press his thumb against your clit—not moving, just the barest hint of pressure. “Say it for me. You gonna be good? Gonna let me do whatever I want to your fucking delicious body, baby girl?”

A desperate noise slips out of your mouth and you meet his wild, lust blown eyes. Another whimper. “God, yes. Yes, Frank, just. Please, please.”

“You know what you’re asking, baby?” The corner of his mouth tilts up, almost a smile except for the positively predatory gleam in his eye. He scans your shaking body as he slowly varies the pressure he puts on your clit. “Tell me.”

You focus on your breathing for a second, trying not to come just from his insinuations. “Fuck, yes, Frank. Do whatever you want, please.” You needed him, and when he got like this, when he needed to have you, rough and in control, it was otherworldly. The way he took control made you forget your own name. “Please…”

At your last plea, he slips his fingers off your clit and pushes two of his fingers inside of you, so slowly, just pushing until they’re buried to the knuckle. 

Your arms flex, trying to grab onto his back, the sheets, anything, but his hand keeps them firmly planted on the bed. Your walls automatically flex around his thick fingers, and he makes a noise in the back of his throat.

“There’s my girl.” He leans in and plants a kiss on the corner of your mouth. “God, how’s your pussy so fucking tight, huh?” He slides his fingers out about halfway, then pushes back in, curling them up towards your stomach, just barely brushing against your g-spot. 

You dig your teeth into your lip to muffle the whimper rising in your throat. Frank notices and grunts, leaning over to suck your bottom lip into his mouth. He pulls back, slowly releasing your lip. “Nuh uh, baby girl. Lemme hear those gorgeous noises. All of ‘em. You stop, I stop.” He stops moving his fingers inside of you for emphasis. “Got it?”

You nod frantically, thrusting your hips down onto his fingers to get the friction back. He lets you, waiting for your answer. “Yes, yes, okay,” you breath out, letting a breathy moan out as one of your thrusts puts his fingers back on that rough spot inside of you. “Oh, fuck, Frank!”

He gives you a lopsided grin and kisses the corner of your mouth. “Good girl,” he praises you gruffly, giving you a hard thrust of his fingers. He starts scissoring his fingers, trying to stretch you out for him, but you see the moment impatience gets to him, where the feeling of your pussy clenching tight around his fingers gets him thinking about how tight you’ll be around his dick.

His impatience gets the best of him, and he groans and pulls his fingers out of you. He silences your whine by smashing his lips to yours. You feel him fumbling with the button of his jeans, and go to help before remembering that your hands are still pinned above your head. You whimper into his mouth and struggle to pull your arms out, but your struggle just makes him grunt.

He pulls off of you, just enough to pull his cock out of his jeans and line it up with your entrance. He leans over and kisses your jaw. “You good, baby girl?”

You nod and push your hips into him. “So good,” you gasp. 

Frank lets his teeth graze the side of your neck. “Moan for me, baby.”

With that, he pushes inside of you, using his grip on your wrists and his other fist in the sheets to push all the way in side with one hard thrust. “Ahhh, fuck!” He almost drowns out your light, breathy moans with his own gruff ones. 

His forehead rests on the side of your neck and he just pauses for a breath, then two, just feeling you around him. “Fucking shit, baby girl. Your pussy was made for me. Shit.” He tightens his grip on your wrists and just barely rocks his hips into you, putting pressure on your clit. 

You gasp and unconsciously squeeze around him, making him groan and curse under his breath. After a second of heavy breathing and just feeling, he pulls out and rocks back in, fucking you with shallow thrusts, drawing small whines and gasps from you with each movement. 

“Oh, fuck, you feel so fucking good,” he grunts, so close to your ear that his voice sends shivers through you. “Fuck, okay, baby.” He pulls out and sits up, releasing your wrists and slapping the inside of your thigh lightly. “Turn over for me.”

His order pulls you out of the haze you’d fallen into, and you manage to whimper a small “Yes, Sir,” and roll over.

You hear his sharp intake of breath at being called “Sir” and he leans over you to pull your hair off your neck and place an open mouthed kiss on your skin. “Fucking perfect, you know that, baby girl?” he says, low and deep, right next to your ear.

You hum and stretch out, letting your hands curl loosely around the slats of the headboard. You turn your head to rest your cheek against the pillow, and you smile over your shoulder at him as you push your ass up. “Fuck me, Sir.”

He licks his bottom lip and shakes his head at you. “Unbelievable. Goddamn.” He pulls your thighs apart and settles between them. “You’re so fucking hot. Shit.” He grabs handfuls of your thighs and pushes you open far enough to slot his hips against yours, and you gasp when the tip of his cock catches on your hole, but he keeps up his shallow thrusting, slowly moving the tip of his cock from your entrance to press against your clit, making you whine and arch up into him. 

“Please, Frank, please.”

He hums and snakes his hand up from your ass, trailing up your skin until he reaches your upper back. “You’re doin’ so good for me, baby. So fuckin good.” He presses down on your back to keep you still, and uses his other hand to smack your ass. “Keep it up, baby girl. Be good for me, and I’ll make sure you come.”

You squeeze the headboard and nod, keeping your ass up for him. He shifts his weight to the hand on your back, and pushes his cock back inside of you, making both of you moan. You hear a muttered “Fuck,” before he digs his hand into your ass, using his grip as leverage to push himself harder and deeper inside of you. 

The next few minutes are a blur to you, just a flurry of hard, sharp thrusts and his low, broken moans mixed with your sharp, high gasps. His hand is still on your back, keeping you down, but has migrated up a bit to wrap around your neck.

Eventually he slows down just a bit, and leans over you, squeezing his fingers on the side of your neck, making you gasp at the lightheaded feeling. You tighten around his cock unconsciously and moan at the new feeling.

“Fuck, baby. You like that?”

You nod as much as you can, letting out another high gasp when he tightens his grip. 

“Lemme hear you, baby girl. Lemme hear it.”

“Frank!” you breathlessly moan his name, and when he releases his grip, you let out a sharp cry.

Frank groans. “Ah, fuck!” He leans over and manages to kiss your cheek between heavy breaths. “If you wanna come, you better get to it baby, I’m so fucking close.”

You barely nod and take on hand off the headboard to snake between your body and the bed, letting out a high pitched moan when your fingers come into contact with your neglected clit. The new feelings make you clench tighter around Frank, and he lets out a long groan.

“Shit! Shit, fucking shit, yes, baby girl.” Frank lets go of your neck and ass, and you glance up to see him drape his body over yours and put both hands on the slats of the headboard, using the it to pull himself up and into you even harder than before.

You’re a moaning, dripping mess at this point, unable to push into him or help him out; all you can do is lay there underneath him and take him, fingers rubbing small, tight circles on your clit, other hand still loosely curled around the headboard. 

You can feel your orgasm getting closer and closer, and you try to warn Frank, tell him that you’re coming, but all that comes out is a gasp and a shudder, and you’re coming on his cock.

Frank stutters above you, losing his rhythm at the feeling of your orgasm around him. He lets out one last “Fuck,” and pulls himself into you with one last hard thrust before he’s groaning in your ear and coming deep inside you.

He collapses on top of you, making you let out a small squeak. He groans and rolls off of you, both of you moaning at the feeling of him slipping out of you. 

You both lay there, him on his back and you on your stomach, trying desperately to catch your breath. After a second, he looks over at you, and breaks into a wide grin, letting out a small laugh. You shake your head and bury your face in the pillow, groaning. 

You feel the bed shift and hear him moving, then feel his hand stroking your hair, pulling it back away from your neck. 

“What’s wrong, angel?” There’s still humor in his voice, but it’s so deep and gravelly from exertion it sends a small shiver through you. 

You turn toward him and grin. “Oh my God.”

He laughs and falls back against the pillow. “Yeah. ‘Oh my God’ is fucking right.” He lets out another breathless laugh before looking over at you and patting his chest, inviting you to curl up on him.

You groan and shift until you’re collapsed on top of him. “Let’s do that again sometime.”

He hums in agreement and draws his fingers through your hair, lazily playing with the ends of it. “Can I have a nap first?”

You groan and smack his chest.

He laughs and kisses the top of your head. “You’re fucking amazing, baby girl. Fucking perfect.”

You smile into his chest, and drift off to sleep, sated and content.


End file.
